YukiShuuchi Movie Drabbles
by emerald-jade
Summary: A collection of drabbles for my enjoyment. Shuuchi's been watching too much films lately. See how this affects his daily life with Yuki CHAPTER 3 NOW UP!
1. The Time after Shuuchi watched Shrek2

**Title: The time after Shuuchi watched Shrek2**

**Author: Emeraldjade**

**Summary: Shuuchi's easily influenced. And he had been watching too much western films lately. Oh the things he picks up..he's likely to have Yuki climbing up a wall!**

**Warning: PG implied yaoi. nothing graphic.**

**Disclaimer: Last time i checked the name in my birth certificate's not maki murakami so i dont own this. neither do i own Puss from Shrek. i have no money in the bank, honest.**

Damn those eyes!

Yuki Eiri, famous romance novelist, thought himself immune to everything. Bomb-proof, shock-proof, Tohma-proof. He thought that even if the world ended tomorrow, he wouldn't care. He thought that as one of the smartest people around, the hierarchy would be respected and no one, absolutely no one would order him around. He thought that his icy mantra and forbidding golden eyes would send anyone cowering for cover.

Anyone normal that is…

But Shuuchi is far from normal, he's so far its not even funny. Note the use of past tense in the above paragraph. He '_was_' immune to everything and no one '_could_' order him around. Ah, the good old days…

Those eyes!

Yuki twitched. Yuki tried, really, really tried to look away. Inner Yuki kept shouting '_Run, RUN AWAY!_' but all to no avail.

Yuki's eyes narrowed and made a sliding sideway motion. But Shuuchi outsmarted him. Two small hands shot forward and clamped his head firmly in place. Directly in the path of his sweet cats eyes. Wait a minute! He didn't just describe Shuuchi's secret weapon as 'sweet', did he!

Those eyes! The bane of Yuki Eiri's existence.

And to think he thought it was a good idea for Ryuuchi and Shuuchi to go watch Shrek 2.

Yes, Yuki did get 2 chapters done, 2 very good chapters but the end just never justifies the means. That is to say, it was NOT worth it. Definitely, definitely not worth it. If he could turn back time, he would have juggled and pranced around naked to entertain the two idiots rather than have them go see a matinee of Shrek 2, the most evil film in existense!

Thus back to the problem at hand.

Yuki Eiri, the unshakable stone can never, ever resist the Puss-in-Boots eyes evil Shuuchi Shindou makes. The technique imitated from the movie and practiced for hundreds of hours in front of the bathroom mirror, designed to make Yuki Eiri, said rock, melt into a puddle of useless goo. Said eyes can also make Yuki Eiri agree to anything, and I mean ANYTHING.

" Fine!" he said brusquely, as he yanked the things that started it all from the counter next to where they were standing. He broke free from Shuuchi's makeshift prison and stalked angrily to the counter to pay for the items he was clutching.

Behind him, Shuuchi smiled sweetly at the crowd which had gathered to watch their contest of wills. Oh yes. Shuuchi's gonna have loadsa fun with the French maid outfit and cat's ears and tail tonight. Now he only had to convince Yuki-darling that the French maid outfit was made for him and they're set….

**Obligatory Author's note:** _i hope you enjoyed reading this as much a i enjoyed writing it. its a drabble so therefore short. but dont worry, i'll be uploading more with this, so watch this space._

**Next: The time after Shuuchi watched Kill Bill vol 1**


	2. The Time after Shuuchi Watched Kill Bill...

**Title: The Time after Shuuchi Watched Kill Bill Vol 1**

**Author: Emeraldjade**

**Summary: Shuuchi's easily influenced. And he had been watching too much western films lately. Oh the things he picks up..he's likely to have Yuki climbing up a wall!**

**Warning: G. very clean**

**Disclaimer: Last time i checked the name in my birth certificate's not maki murakami so i dont own this. neither do i own a katana. i have no money in the bank, honest.**

**On with the story, na no da...!**

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

Yuki abruptly stopped typing.

He sucked agitatedly at his cigarette, hoping that it'll help settle the goosebumps currently running up and down Yuki's body.

But no…it just won't cooperate. Said goosebumps are still there and increasing. Yuki exhaled the deadly smoke and proceeded to puff harder.

No. Yuki is never afraid of anything. It's just Shuuchi's newly acquired skill of spying on people was getting on his nerves.

Yes that's it! He's mad at those invisible eyes currently spying on him from the slightly open doorway. He's mad at the malevolent nature of the stare. He's mad that even though he could not see Shuuchi he could feel the negative energy emanating from the tiny singer and is creeped out because of it.

Waitafuckingminute!

Did he just say he's creeped out?

'Yes you did! I heard!' Inner Yuki said. He himself was not in good shape. He was shaking from head to toe, slumped in the darkest corner of Yuki's mind.

Yuki finally ground the cigarette stub, with unnecessary force, mind you, in the ashtray situated conveniently next to his precious laptop.

Slowly he turned and faced the door.

Slowly.

"You're in my list…." Said the malevolent eyes.

"Shuuchi, will you stop that nonsense or I'll throw you out!" Yuki shouted forcefully, all the accumulated stress that's been building up within him for the past 2 days of Schuuchi's assassin craze, was suddenly given an outlet.

"Eeeep!"

Malevolent eyes panicked and fled. But not before his sheathed samurai sword clattered to the ground next to Yuki's feet. Yuki was left fuming and wondering where in the world Shuuchi got hold of the weapon and who was the idiot who gave the katana to the brat.

He's long overdue for a visit….

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

**A/N:** _wow, that was easy to write! so happy... except my Film Studies teacher caught me skiving his lesson just now..._**ToT**_. he's so mad...!_

**Next: The Time after Shuuchi Watched Dune**


	3. The Time After Shuichi Watched Dune

**Title: The Time after Shuichi Watched Dune**

**Author: Emeraldjade**

**Rating: G. Totally clean fluff**

**Pairing: Yuki/Shuichi who else?**

**Summary: Shuuchi's easily influenced. And he had been watching too much western films lately. Oh the things he picks up..he's likely to have Yuki climbing up a wall!**

**Disclaimer: Last time i checked the name in my birth certificate's not maki murakami so i dont own this. neither do i own Spice. i have no money in the bank, honest.**

**Thanks for the reviews guys...**

**Dr Lucia:** _Thanks for the review. No its not dumb! I actually did that as well with my sisters. Of course I don't have the katana, but I do have the lightsaber….._

**Cleo:** _Cleo-chan! Yuki and Shu-chan's a really cute couple. I don't much like heavy and dark fics about gravi coz the manga isn't like that at all. It's the total opposite._

**Ildreen-Love:** _Just looking at your review exhausts me…I'm glad my drabbles amused you so much….don't worry, there are still a lot of movies out there, just wait and see._

**Now that's over and done with let's get on with the show shall we?**

Yuki knew, just knew that 15 minutes was too much to ask. Less than 5 minutes after he made a bet with Shuichi that if stayed quiet for 15 minutes straight, Yuki would play with him, the silence was broken by a quiet...

"Ne, Yuki?"

"What is it, brat?" Yuki sighed, not bothering to move from his space in front of the laptop. The clickety-clack of the keys not faltering in its steady rhythm.

"Do you think if I take enough medicine I can fold space?" Yuki could literary see Shuichi cock his head sideways, wonderingly, thinking seriously about his question. He wondered if anyone could possibly be dumber than his pink-haired baka.

"What?"

"I was thinking. You know, when I'm on tour and we have to separate for ages and ages—" Shuichi rolled to his back from his position on the floor.

Yuki quickly interrupted the possible long-winded explanation. He stopped his typing, turned his swivel chair, grabbed his smouldering cigarette from the ashtray beside his copies of today's newspapers and looked downwards at Shuichi lying in his feet. "You're only gone 3 months maximum and you call 3 times a day anyway…"

Shuichi pursed his pink lips in an adorable moue (Inner Yuki: 'Adorable?' Fuck!). "Ne, Yuki, that's not the point. It's just, wouldn't it be nice, you know, when I want to, I can just reach out in the distance, concentrate and I'll be home, just like that?"

"Hn. And destroy my peace and quiet?" Yuki leaned his back in the back support and exhaled the smoke up.

"Yuki, you meanie! I just miss you a lot you know!" Shuichi sat up suddenly with the same pout on his face.

Yuki looked at him drolly. "And what's this about medicine?" he said, curious despite of himself.

"Oh, just something I saw in a movie." Shuichi waved his hands in front of him dismissively. "They call it 'spice' there. When you take a lot of it you can fold space and travel long ways, just like that! But they do go all wrinkly." Hescrunched his nose.

"One of those movie eh?" Yuki said as he ground the remains of his cigarette in the empty coffee cup next to his pen holder.

"Hiro told me there's no such thing as'spice' but—"

"But nothing, brat! You are not to inject or swallow any medicine without showing it to me first is that understood?" He looked at Shuichi with a hard glint in his eyes. Shuichi took this as the 'don't-mess-with-me-or-you'll-regret-it' face. He swallowed hard.

But he still had to try. "Ne, Yuki—"

Yuki chose to act temporarily deaf. "Good."

"Yuki, how am I to see you then!" Shuichi said as he jumped from his position on the floor to Yuki's warm lap. He wrapped his arms around Yuki's neck as he looked at him with troubled eyes.

Yuki kissed his stupid baka's pert nose and said "That's what trains are for, baka."

End Drabble 3

**A/N: **_I know i said in the previews chapter that this drabble would be about Bladerunner, sorry but i got hit by this plot bunny so suddenly, it kept pestering me too, i just couldnt resist. hope you like it and i promise to post more soon._

**Next Time: The Time After Shuichi Watched Billy Elliot**


End file.
